


Circular Effect

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"But now he drew nearer to the circle, and finally ventured to put his foot in the magic ring. The instant he did this, his ears were charmed with strains of the most melodious music he had ever heard."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starskeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskeeper/gifts).



“Why am I here?” Stiles had given up on whispering the third time Derek had ignored his question so now his voice seemed loud and foreign in the quiet forest. Derek hissed and spun on his heel, grabbing Stiles and slamming him into the nearest tree before he could say another word.

“You’re here because you seem to be the only one not failing Physics,” the werewolf said to him in hushed tones. “Now shut up and keep walking.”

“Oh, great, yea…” Stiles rolled his eyes as the other man stepped away. “’You’re the only one not in detention’ is _totally_ the way to encourage me to trust you. How do I know you aren’t going to kill me or… or… have your wicked way with me?” His mouth closed with a snap as Derek turned back to him again, the taller man pressing even closer than before. “You _are_ going to kill me, aren’t you?” Stiles tried to keep his voice from squeaking but his brain was too busy flitting between fright and attraction as Derek moved close enough for the younger man to be able to feel his body heat in the cool night.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek growled, hands fisted in Stiles’ shirt. Stiles dropped his head back against the tree and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Derek breathe in deeply, chests brushing together, before the man suddenly backed up. The brunet opened one eye a crack and saw the other man smirking at him.

“Are you… are you smiling?” Stiles opened both eyes and held his hands up in front of himself. “ Oh my god you’re going to kill me and you’re going to enjoy it!”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Derek sighed, stepping away completely and walking further into the woods. Stiles was quick to follow, despite his continued ranting.

“Of course you would say that. You want to get me deeper into the woods so that my mauled body lies undisturbed for years to come and oh my god what about my dad?” Stiles took a breath as he stumbled over a branch. “He already drinks, not that he drinks a lot, don’t tell people he drinks a lot, but he drinks enough and me disappearing and then reappearing a month later as bits and pieces would definitely push him into the ‘drinks too much’ side of the spectrum.” Derek finally turned back to him, highlighted by the nearly full moon.

“Are you finished?” he asked gruffly as he stalked back to where Stiles had stopped.

“I don’t know, am I? Is this where… Okay, ow.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head where Derek slapped him.

“Stiles, I am not going to kill you.” Derek spoke slowly, over enunciating every word. “I brought you out here because I need someone I can trust that isn’t a complete moron.”

“Scott’s out then.” Stiles winced for a moment before deciding that his friend totally deserved the insult. Derek actually chuckled, the sound catching Stiles off guard. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Derek sideways for a moment. The look on Derek’s face instantly changed to something darker. “Never mind,” Stiles said hastily.

Derek starred at him for a moment longer before turning again and heading deeper into the woods, not bothering to ensure Stiles would follow him. Of course Stiles would follow him. Not quietly though.

“So, there’s a fairy circle, yea?” he questioned once he caught up with the werewolf. “Are there actually fairies there?”

“No,” Derek said quietly. Stiles looked at him, surprised that he actually got a response so easily. The older man was focused on the ground in front of him, the debris along the forest’s floor well lit by the moon.

“So why are we going there?” Stiles asked after several silent minutes. Derek glanced at him for a moment before looking ahead again.

“There are stories in my grandfather’s diary,” he answered eventually, “about the circles having an effect on the wolf near the moon.”

“Meaning…?” Stiles stopped beside Derek, the pair standing at the edge of clearing in the trees, a ring of mushrooms surrounding one lone tree in the center of it.

“I don’t know.” Stiles could see the flex of the muscles along Derek’s jaw as the other man looked over the open space. The moon glinted off of his eyes, making them appear the color of cold steel. 

“Derek…” Stiles reached out a hand and rested it just above Derek’s wrist. The other man shuddered at the touch and steely eyes closed as he pulled away.

“This was a bad idea,” Derek said quietly, putting more space between Stiles and himself.

“Are you feeling the sudden and uncontrollable urge to devour me and string my innards from the treetops?” Stiles asked, tilting his head at the incredulous look Derek gave him in response. “If so, lay on, MacDuff. Otherwise stop being a whiney little pup and get on with it.”

“Shakespeare? Really?” Stiles looked affronted as Derek pushed into the clearing.

“I _do_ read,” he called after the other man before hurrying after him. He stumbled slightly as Derek stopped just short of the mushrooms and the other man wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from landing face first in the ring of fungus. He muttered thanks and decided to ignore that the hand resting on his hip didn’t move while Derek studied the clearing.

“So…” he prompted after he couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“You stay here,” Derek said, pulling away from Stiles as if he hadn’t been practically _cuddling_ the younger man. “I’m going in.”

“Wait! Why do I have to stay put?” Stiles protested as Derek stepped over the mushrooms. 

“Because I’m not sure what’s going to happen, if anything happens at all.” Derek walked slowly towards the tree, hands clenching and releasing at his sides.

“Unless you plan on going all Duran Duran then I don’t see a prob...” Stiles stepped over the ring only to have his words cut off as Derek grabbed him and slammed him into the tree hard enough to knock the air out of him. The older man pushed against him, hands pressing Stiles’ shoulders back. Stiles fought to draw in a breath as Derek’s weight held him up.

“Okay,” the younger man forced out, “So maybe not the best idea I’ve ever had.” Derek’s eyes seemed brighter as he leaned in closer. Stiles swallowed thickly when he felt Derek’s nose nudge against his ear. “Definetly worst. Totally worst. Never anything worse…er.”

Derek pulled away suddenly, leaving Stiles scrambling to find his balance as the other man turned away, hands wrenching at his longer hair.

“Derek…” Stiles spoke quietly, fighting past the impulse to run away to instead reach out until his fingertips brushed against the older man’s shoulders. “Dude.”

“Go away, Stiles,” Derek said in a low, raw voice. His skin seemed to shift under Stiles’ hand but it wasn’t enough to scare the teenager away.

“Yea, no. Can’t. Sorry.” Stiles stepped around Derek slowly until they were face to face. Derek was starring at the ground, hands still threaded through his own hair, pulling it hard enough that it made Stiles wince in sympathy. He reached out and, after taking a deep breath, wrapped his hands around Derek’s wrist. “Stop that.” 

Derek complied immediately, allowing Stiles to pull his hands away without a word or dark look. It made Stiles hesitate for a moment before he spoke again.

“Look at me.” Stiles took a deep breath as Derek’s eyes met his, steel given way to midnight darkness despite the moon still hanging bright above them. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Stop… Stiles, don’t…” Derek fought for the words, backing away from the teenager until his back hit the tree behind him. “I… please.” 

It was the please that got Stiles, the haunted look in Derek’s eyes that seemed to alternate between burning and icy coldness as he struggled against something deep within.

“What’s going on?” he pressed. He stepped forward even as Derek tried to melt into the bark. “What’s happening? Tell me” Derek closed his eyes, fingers digging into his palms as he shook his head. “Derek, I can help. You know I can just…”

“Go away,” Derek forced out, eyes snapping open as he growled. “Just go away. Now. Leave.”

“Still not happening,” Stiles said, taking another step forward. Derek’s breathing sped up the closer Stiles got and a drop of sweat slid down the werewolf’s neck. “Just tell me…”

Derek moved quickly, reaching up to grab onto the collar of Stiles’ shirt and dragging him forward, causing him to stumble and slump against him as their lips met. Stiles’ though processes went from ‘WTFmate?’ to ‘OhMyGodFuckYes’ instantly as Derek’s tongue slipped out to sooth the impact. One of Derek’s hands moved up to cradle Stiles’ head, keeping him close, as the other slipped down to rest on his hip as the men continued to melt into each other.

“Wait!” Stiles squeaked as he pulled back enough to catch his breath. “I don’t… I don’t get it.” Derek didn’t say anything, instead letting his head drop back again as he starred at Stiles with dark eyes. “What’s going on? Tell me.” Stiles insisted. Derek growled low in his throat, his hands tightening on Stiles’ body.

“The ring…” the werewolf said slowly. “It makes the wolf… want.”

“Want? Want what?” Derek tugged the younger man forward slightly until their pelvises brushed together. “Oh…”

“Not just that,” Derek continued, not bothering to fight the urge to keep Stiles close, seeking any friction he could manage. “It wants to submit.”

“Submit as in…” Stiles face lit up as Derek tugged at him again. “You want me to tell you what to do,” the younger man continued. “Mr. Big Bad Alpha wolf wants to not be in charge for once. That’s why you were all ‘as you wish’ before, yea?”

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles’ head forward enough to meet him halfway, shutting him up as quickly as possible. The teenager went willingly, hands moving to cradle Derek’s jaw, feeling it move under his fingers as the man forced his way into his mouth. Stiles pushed up against the older man, groaning when he felt Derek’s hard cock slip alongside his own.

“We should not do this,” Derek said, pulling away with a grimace on his face. 

“I’ll still respect you in the morning,” Stiles muttered as he continued kissing his way along Derek’s jaw.

“Stiles… I mean it…” Derek grunted as Stiles rotated his hips again.

“We aren’t stopping,” Stiles said firmly, feeling the way Derek shuddered against him at the tone. “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this? Well, not _this_ because my thoughts tend to involve less clothes and more lube,” Stiles paused to moan as Derek’s fingers dug into his back. “But you and me and sex and fuck you if you think we’re stopping now.”

Derek groaned, feet parting to allow Stiles to move even closer, the younger man’s hands moving up to fist in his hair as their lips came together. Stiles moved roughly, giving into every hormonal urge that Derek only encouraged with every moan that slipped past his tongue.

“You knew this was going to happen,” Stiles continued as Derek began to bite gently along his neck, pulling at his tshirt so that he could get at more skin. “You brought me because you wanted it to be me.” Derek pulled away for a moment, closing his eyes as Stiles continued to talk, their hips still moving together as they both fought for dominance. “Just give up, Derek,” Stiles practically begged. “Please just… let me…”

“Yes,” Derek hissed out, letting Stiles take control. The younger man’s hands went to Derek’s hips, holding them steady as he rutted up against the other man, ignoring the way the tree must have been digging through Derek’s thin shirt. Derek bit down lightly on Stiles’ neck, careful to not break the skin despite the wolf going wild just beneath his own.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles groaned, speeding up as his hormones chased away any leftover hesitance. He didn’t even pause as he felt Derek’s teeth ghosting over his skin, the fear and promise of pain pushing him closer to the edge. The werewolf moaned with him, every sound that escaped his throat sounding like a plea to Stiles’ ears.

“C’mon,” Stiles forced out, holding onto Derek’s even tighter. “Come.” He grit his teeth as Derek bit down harder, marking him as the older man shuddered in his hands, coming undone with a single word. It was enough to force Stiles’ into oblivion with him, a hot, wet mess seeping through the cotton of his shorts.

Stiles didn’t move for awhile, resting his head on Derek’s shoulders after the other man had moved his arms to wrap around Stiles, keeping him close. The teenager’s words were muffled by Derek’s shirt until the wolf forced him to straighten up.

“I said, next time we’re bringing lube. And a blanket.” Stiles dropped back against Derek, smiling sleepily against his neck when he felt laughter low in the other man’s chest.

“Anything you say.”


End file.
